The Vanoss House
by The Jet Black Dragon
Summary: Vanoss and his friends were trying out a new glitch they discovered in GTA V. But when they tried out the glitch, They have ended up in Royal Woods and things get a little crazy... (The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon and Vanoss and the gang belong to themselves.) (and rated for Some suggestive content and language)
1. In Los Santos

In Los Santos...

Vanoss was arriving to the meet up place that Wildcat arranged via helicopter because the place was on top of a skyscraper.

H2O Delirious, BasicallyIdowrk, Moo Snuckel and Terroriser were already there.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Wildcat started.

"We're still waiting for Nogla and Mini Ladd." Basically stated.

Speaking of Nogla and Mini, They're they come. Jumping out of an airplane and parachuted onto the roof of the skyscraper.

However Nogla's parachute didn't open and he splatted onto the roof and died instantly.

Everyone started laughing their heads off. "Hold on let me try again..." Nogla said as he respawned and retried.

Nogla manages to get it right on the second go and now everybody was here.

Wildcat began to speak: "Alrighty! So I brought you all here because there's a new glitch i want you all to see...


	2. Meanwhile in Royal Woods

The Loud House was the usual, chaotic place it was known for. Lori talking to Bobby on her Cellphone, Lola and Lana fighting over something, Lynn playing with a soccer ball, Luna shredding on her guitar in the garage, Lily playing with her rattle, Lisa working on her poop studies, Luan practicing her jokes and puns, Lucy writing poems and Leni... Being Leni.

And the only boy in the family, Lincoln was also minding his business, reading his ace savvy comics in his room... in his underwear.

Lisa then knocks on his door. "yes?" Lincoln asked. Then Lisa opens the door "Lincoln, I request your presence. Can you come to my room please? Oh, and please be dressed." Lincoln looks at her in confusion. But he shrugs it off and puts his clothes on.

After a minute or so, He walks into Lisa's room, fully dressed and Lisa starts explaining. "The reason i brought you here my dear brother, is because i just discovered that another multiverse does exist."

"A multi what?"

"Multiverse. It's another dimension far beyond ours."

She then holds out a device that looks like a GPS. "And this device helped me."

Lincoln looks at the odd invention. "What is that?" he asks.

Lisa answers: "This is a multiverse portal tracker. It tracks portals by sensing strong amounts of magnet energy and if this tracker does work, it says that the portal is in..."

"The fridge?" Lincoln asks. Lincoln and Lisa were in the kitchen and they were in front of their refrigerator. "Yes i know this may seem weird , but that's what the tracker says."

That's when the fridge started glowing. And the fridge was shut...


	3. Back To Vanoss

"So pretty much we have to use our rocket cars, fly, and crash into the side of the building across from us and we somehow end up in a deserted area." Wildcat finished his explanation.

"I just hope that some cannibal fuckers don't murder us there." Basically stated.

"Don't worry Marcel, it's deserted. Nobody's gonna be there." Nogla reassured him.

"I'm more worried about getting there." Mini Ladd pointed out. The building across was 55 feet away so keeping the rocket car straight and up was gonna be a problem.

Wildcat then says: "In order for this to work, we need to go together at the same time. So you all ready?"

Everyone said yes and Wildcat began counting down. "3...2...1... **GOOOOOO!** " He shouted.

Everybody started flying their rocket cars and began screaming in shock. But Delirious starts to freak out. " **NOOOOO! PLEASE! IDONWANNADIEIDONWANNADIEIDONWANNADIE!** " He screamed.

"DELIRIOUS! CALM DOWN WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Vanoss shouted at him. Then they crash and the entire screen went black.

When the screen came on the scene wasn't a deserted area but a cartoon suburb.

Wildcat was dumbfounded "this wasn't supposed to happen..." he said to himself.


	4. The Encounter

Back to Lincoln and Lisa, the fridge was glowing brighter than ever. "Umm... Lisa? Is _this_ supposed to happen?" Lincoln asked her sister in worry.

The fridge then began to violently shake. "It seems that the magnetic energy is getting stronger!" Lisa said.

Then suddenly the light flashed, and The two siblings hid their eyes from the blinding light.

Then it was normal again.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked.

Then suddenly a voice was heard in the fridge, "Jesus Christ what the fuck was that shit?" Lincoln opens the fridge and sees Marcel in his Gmod character and he screams in fright and Marcel Looked at him and screamed in fright as well.

Leni was in the bathroom minding her business when she heard someone groaning in pain behind the shower curtain. " **AAAAHHHHH! THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BATHROOM!** "

Mini Ladd, from behind the curtain, screamed too. " **AAAAHHH! I'M NO GHOST YOU STUPID- OH MY GOD!** " he pulled away the curtain and there Leni stood in shock. " **WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU LIKE, DOING HERE!?** " She asked him. "To be honest lady, i have no fucking idea. i am so sorry for disturbing you and i'll be on my way, goodbye." But as soon as he opened the door, he got hit with a football.

Terroriser and Nogla start to come to and when they woke up.

They were in the basement...

With an angry Lori looking down at them.

"You better start explaining bub." Lori said in an intimidating tone.

"Nogla, you explain." Terroriser said. "Why me Brian? You were the one driving!" Nogla shot back.

Lori began to lose her patience, "If you two don't start explaining, **I'M GONNA LITERALLY TURN YOU BOTH INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!** "

" **OKAY OKAY! I'LL EXPLAIN! NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE HERE YOU CRAZY BITCH!** " Brian exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?" Lori got right into his face. "Nothing." Brian nervously smiled.

Vanoss and Delirious were stuck in a small, dark enclosed space. "Vanoss, where the fuck are we?" Delirious asks. Vanoss responds: "How the fuck should i know? This wasn't part of the glitch i bet."

"I have to agree with you there." Moo snuckel said.

"Oh Brock! Didn't know you were here." Vanoss says in surprise. But before the conversation started, they fall out and turns out, they were in a closet...

Lola's closet!

" **WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING IN MY CLOSET!? RUINING MY DRESSES!?** " She asked angrily.

"No no no! we weren't little girl we were just leaving." Delirious reassures her.

Lola looks at her dresses and her favorite one was stained with the blood that was coming from his freshly soaked switchblade. " **YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE DRESS!** " Lola yells.

Brock started to tease Delirious " _Ooooooo_ you're gonna get it Delirious..." Vanoss laughs at that, but Lola then grabs a chair and charges at them, yelling a battle cry.

" **OH FUCKING SHIT! RUUUUUUUNNN!** " Vanoss yelled and they sprinted out of the room.

Lana was just about to enter the room when she saw the three guys running out in fright and Lola in hot pursuit.

"Those guys must've wrecked the only dress they shouldn't wreck..." she said to herself.

Wildcat was outside at the front of the house confused for he was expecting the scene to be a desert or a forest at the least. But not a residential area. "What did i do wrong?" he said to himself. "Who are you talking to?" a voice from behind him asked. Wildcat jumped in fright and turns to see Lucy. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asks.

"To be honest with you, I have no clue where I am" Wildcat answers. Luna looks at him from the garage an thinks to herself: _Who is this weird stranger? And why is he wearing a pig mask?_

Wildcat looks at the house to see Vanoss, Delirious and Moo Snuckel sprint out the front door.

Once they got out, Delirious holds the door shut. "Oh hey guys." he says. "What the fuck did you guys do?" Wildcat then asks.

"Delirious here pissed off a little bratty girl and we're trying to lose her" Vanoss answers while Delirious is keeping the door shut.

Wildcat walks up to him. "Wildcat help me keep this door shut! She fuckin' lost her **MIND!** " Delirious screamed.

"I would Delirious, but this is your problem." Wildcat says. Then he opens the door and shoves him in.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WILDCAT YOU FUCKIN' BIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTCCCCHHH!** " was the last thing Wildcat heard from him before shutting the door and Vanoss, Moo and Wildcat start hearing Lola screaming at Delirious and also the sound of the chair smashing across his head.

"Jeez... Must've been an expensive dress." Moo stated while Vanoss and Wildcat looked at the door in shock and cringed.

After what seemed like an hour, Vanoss opens the door to see a battered Delirious on the floor with Lola walking away. "Wildcat... You... Motherfucker..." Delirious then plops to the floor, then respawns.

They then walk to the living room to see Marcel already in there with Lincoln and Lisa. Then came Terroriser, Nogla and Mini Ladd. All the 11 Loud kids then enter the Living Room in confusion.

Lori then says: "Okay, you guys better start talking..."


	5. Some Explaining To Do and Such

"So you guys literally flew your rocket cars into a building and you somehow end up here? That literally makes no sense." Lori said after Wildcat explained what happened.

 **"WELL IT'S TRUE! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THEN EAT A DICK YOU STUPID BLONDE BITCH!"** Wildcat shoots back.

Lori then turns red in the face and gets right at his face, causing him to shrink. "Okay I take that back!" Wildcat says.

Terroriser laughs at him and starts teasing him "Tyler I didn't know you were afraid of girls!"

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP BRIAN! SHE'S SCARY WHEN SHE'S ANGRY!"** Vanoss then starts laughing at Wildcat's statement

"Then that means you're afraid of girls!" Vanoss says.

 **"NO IT FUCKING DOESN'T!"** Wildcat yells.

Moo Snuckel then stops the conversation before it escalated. "Guys! there's little kids here!"

"Fine." They stopped the conversation.

"So... How are you guys gonna get home?" Lincoln asks them.

"We were gonna try to kill ourselves and respawn but Delirious died and respawned here." Vanoss said.

Lisa then speaks. "I may have a solution. I'll create a device that can generate a load of magnetic energy. So much energy, it'll make a portal!"

Marcel asks. "And just how long will that take?"

"This device could take years to make since this is my first time making such a device."

Marcel then loses his chill. **"SO YOU'RE FUCKING SAYING THAT WE'RE STUCK HERE INDEFINITELY UNTIL THAT SHIT IS MADE!?"**

"Precisely" was all Lisa said.

"Well this is gonna be some shitshow." Wildcat said bluntly.

"Nooooooo! I left my teddy bear!" Delirious wailed.

Nogla simply says. "Well then. I hope we enjoy our stay here." And Terroriser says "Nogla, Can you please shut up."

"Actually Brian, he's right. We should enjoy our stay here. While Little miss brainiac here makes our way home." Vanoss says

"My name is Lisa, you Owl-Human hybrid." Lisa says.

"I'm Lincoln." Lincoln says. "And That's Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, The twins Lola and Lana, Lisa, Lynn, Lucy, and the youngest, Lily." They all said hello while Lily said poo poo.

Vanoss then introduces himself. "Okay, I'm Vanoss. You can call me Evan if you want, that's Delirious in the hockey mask and blue hoodie, the one in the business suit and flip flops is Mini Ladd, That's Terroriser in the Terminator costume..."

"If you want, Call me Brian." Terroriser adds.

Vanoss continues. "Okay. And that's Marcel in the blue shirt and green backpack, That's nogla with the green shirt and big smile."

Wildcat finishes his introduction. "And I am wildcat. If you want, Call me Tyler."

Lola looks at Nogla. "Your smile is starting to creep me out" she says.

"Sorry Lola, I ran into a door and now my face is stuck like this. Also I got brain damageamageamageamage."

Vanoss and Marcel start laughing. "Alright." Vanoss starts. "This is gonna be a crazy time..."


	6. Just another normal day with a twist

The next day, was just another ordinary day in the Loud House.

Well... _almost_.

At the park, Nogla was ready for a game of baseball with Lynn when Lynn looks at him in confusion.

"What the heck are you wearing Nogla?" She asks him.

Nogla replies "I'm ready for a game of baseball. Why?"

"You're wearing an LA Lakers jersey!" She exclaimed.

"So? What's it matter to ya? And besides, I'm a swinger for the LA Lakers!" Said Nogla.

Lynn facepalms. "There are 2 things wrong in what you said there. 1, swinger isn't a term in sports. Secondly, the LA Lakers is a basketball team!"

"Oh." Was all nogla said.

"And Lola's right. Your smile is creepy."

Meanwhile in Hole in One-derland, Mini, Marcel, Moo and Wildcat were with Lori and Bobby who were trying their best to keep their composure because the four guys were raging their heads off. Wildcat was on the verge of smashing his club on the ground and Marcel, Mini and Moo were laughing at him.

Lori, Bobby, Mini and Marcel already made the hole and were waiting for Moo and Wildcat. "Oh. Brock's only there." Mini Said looking through binoculars. Brock waves. "Hey guys." he said.

Wildcat was at the hole, but it stopped right at the edge of the hole. " **WHAT!?** You fucking stupid..." Mini and Marcel start laughing. He hits it again, it went in...

but bounced right out.

" **WHAAAAAAAATTTT!?** " He screamed in rage. And Mini and Marcel began laughing so hard they could be heard a mile away. "You suck dick" Mini said to Wildcat.

Wildcat finally makes the hole. "Got a FUCKING 10!" He said in anger.

Moo Snuckel comes in and makes the hole. "How did I do so... I hate myself." Wildcat said. Marcel laughs as they show their cards.

Wildcat was last. "I'm **LAST!** " He yelled.

"So much for the hole in one in Hole in One-derland." Lori says giggling.

Tyler shouts back. "Hole in One-Derland my ass!" And Marcel laughed so hard, he went over the railing and into the water.

Back at the house, Luna was in her room talking to Vanoss about his country band. "So... how did you think up the name: 'Bullet Ploof Grass' bro?" Luna asks.

Vanoss answers. "Well the name actually didn't come from me, it came from Tyler."

Luna leans forward in interest, "Oh? Tell me how it happened."

"Alright. It all started when we were playing prop hunt..."

 ***Flashback begins***

Vanoss and Wildcat were bottles between a couch and a fenced up window. When suddenly, Tyler types in chat: "Ohm knows."

"Ohm is such a fucker." Wildcat says. "Why am I a fucker?" Ohmwrecker asks. Tyler says "Because your typing in chat **RIGHT FUCKING NOW. YEAH YOU ARE.** " "I'm not typing! I'm not typing!" Ohm says as he leapt onto the couch and began to shoot Evan and Tyler.

" **AAAHHHH! ESCAPE! ESCAPE!** " Vanoss yells but he then turned into the couch and they were stuck. Ohm's partner, Fourzer0seven eventually kills Vanoss and Ohm kills Wildcat. "God dammit!" Wildcat exclaimed.

Ohm starts to laugh. Tyler then says: "Fuck dude we were bottles between the couch and the bullet ploof grass. _Bullet ploof grass..._ " all four players brgin to laugh.

" **BULLET PLOOF GRASS!** Fuck we should've had them go **OUTSIDE** to find us." Wildcat added.

Vanoss was stll laughing. "Bullet... bull..." was all he could say. **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Wildcat yelled. "It was a little dyslexia moment alright? Chill out." He added.

"New T-Shirt" Vanoss adds. Wildcat laughs. "Bullet Ploof Grass." He wheezes. "That's the name of my new band! That's an amazing country band name! Bullet ploof grass."

 ***Flashback ends***

"That's a very funny story dude." Luna says giggling a little.

"I know. That has to be one of the best moments I've ever experienced." Vanoss said.

" _One_ of the best?" Now luna was really interested.

"Yep. The other one was when we were doing a Dragon Ball Z parody in Gmod Sandbox..."

"Maaaaannn. I wish I brought my teddy bear. He'd love this tea party."

In Lola and Lana's room Delirious was having a tea party with Lola and her stuffed animals but was kinda bummed he didn't bring his teddy bear.

Lola looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "You still play with teddy bears?" She asks him.

She then starts to giggle. " **WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?** " Delirious says.

"You!? Still play with teddy bears!?" Lola's giggle, turned into laughter.

" **HEY!** I still do and I'm not ashamed! And besides, you play with teddy bears too!" Delirious says in defense.

"Listen Delirious, I can get away with it because I'm 6. You on the other hand, **AS IF!** " Lola then falls out of her chair laughing.

Delirious looks at her arms crossed. "You know what, fuck this! I'm gonna go grab some fresh air." He walks out the door while Lola keeps on laughing.

Meanwhile in the living room, Luan was watching Terroriser impersonating Arnold Schwarzenegger and she was loving every second of it.

"And so I put the cookie down and Targeted Nogla for Termination!" Brian says, finishing his impersonation.

Luan applauds. "How are you able to make that voice Brian?" She asks.

Brian didn't exactly know how to explain it but he gave it a shot.

"Well... it's kinda like trying to add a growl when you deepen your voice." He said.

That was the best explanation he could think of. But Luan seemed to understand. "Oh ok then. Can you do any other impersonations?" Luan asks.

Brian then pulls out a Pringles can and impersonates Bane. "I'm planning to crash this plane. With no survivors."

Luan was pretty impressed. "Wow! You have talent my friend!" She says.

"Why thank you Luan." Brian says.

Lori, Marcel, Moo, Wildcat and Mini Ladd were on their way back from hole in one-derland when they saw Delirious spray painting a dick on the side of the house.

" **DELIRIOUS!** " They shouted.

Delirious turns around to see the 5 people who called out his name.

"Oh shit!" He said to himself. "I was bored!" Was the only excuse he had at the moment.

It was a good thing it was summer and Mr. and Mrs. Loud were out of town for a good part of it. "Get rid of this now!" Lori demanded.

"Do what she says. This isn't our house ya know." Marcel adds.

"Fine." Delirious gets some cleaning material and got to work.

Meanwhile, Seananners and his friends were in the middle of a prop hunt round and he was the last prop standing and he was a milk bottle. Hutch and Goldy were getting frustrated because they couldn't find him. And Nanners' partner, Gassy Mexican was spectating him.

"Max. Do you have a clear view on what I am doing?" He asks.

"Yes Adam, I see every single moment." Max says. Nanners then starts to laugh because Hutch ran past him.

"Wait a second I saw his name!" Hutch turns around but it was too late. He was gone. And Seananners was laughing his head off.

"SHIT! I MISSED HIM!" Hutch screams. "Adam you lucky son of a bitch. I saw your name pop up on a milk bottle for a second when I turned around you were gone."

Adam then walks into a room, goes behind a chair, but then he found a small hole and went in it. He then gasps and starts laughing. "Oh my god Adam we should use that spot together next round when we are props again." Max says to him.

But then the fun came to an end because when Adam tried to pop out, the hole was gone.

He was stuck in the black void. "Oh shit! Max I'm trapped! I can't get out! Noooooo!" He screams.

Back in Royal Woods, Leni was about to make a smoothie, but was missing milk.

So she went to the fridge, grabbed Seananners and tried to pour milk.

Nothing came out however. "Huh? Strange..." she sees Adam's name on it. "Seananners... Never heard of this brand of milk before."

"Maybe because it doesn't exist and that's my name woman. So put me down please?" Seananners says.

Leni shrieks and drops him. Adam then makes a break for it and sprints to the living room. "I didn't know bottles could talk." Leni said to herself.

In the living room Terroriser spots the running bottle. " **LITTLE BOTTLE ON THE RUN!** " He screams and pulls out an RPG.

" **WAIT! BRIAN IT'S ME!** " Adam says.

Brian puts down the RPG. "Adam?" He asks. "Yes it's me!" Adam replies. Brian then asks him: "Why are you a milk bottle and how did you get here?"

"I was in the middle of prop hunt, found a secret hole and then I got trapped." Adam explained.

Lisa overheard the conversation and jumped in. "So... Adam, where did you end up?" Lisa asks.

"In the fridge." He answers.

Lisa then kisses her Portal tracker. " **IT WORKS!** " She exclaims.

Vanoss then comes down the stairs. "I heard Adam." He says.

"Vanoss! I'm right here!" Nanners then jumps up and down.

"Oh there you are. Were you playing prop hunt?"

Seananners then explained the whole incident about finding a hole behind a chair, going in the hole only to find that the hole closed and he had nowhere to go.

"Damn." Was all Vanoss could say.

"Good thing my sister Leni found you or you would've eventually froze." Lincoln adds.

"Impossible." Lisa said. "The freezer is where he would most likely freeze."

"Okay enough with the debate. How do I turn back to normal?" Seananners abruptly says.

Lisa pulls out a ray gun and fires it at him. In no time he was back to his normal form.

"Aaaahhh... it feels good to be back to normal." He says.

Marcel then suddenly jumps into the conversation. "Guys. I know this might seem like a bad time... But where's Delirious?" He asked pointing outside where Delirious should be.

But he wasn't there! "But... wasn't he..." Lori says.

Everyone began to look around, but he was nowhere to be found.

Vanoss, Marcel, Moo, Mini, Wildcat, Nogla, Terroriser and the Louds start looking around the house for him. Then Lincoln turns the tv on and breaking news came in and everyone gathered in.

"Breaking news now a homicidal incident took place in the Burpin' Burgers just three hours ago when a man in a blue hoodie and hockey mask had an argument over the amount of change given."

 ***CCTV Recording***

The recording shows Delirious at the counter and this is what the recording picked up:

 **Cashier:** That'll be $10 sir.

Delirious gives him $20 and the cashier gives him change.

 **Delirious:** Hey! Are you fucking retarded? This is 5 bucks you gave to me. Where's the other 5 bucks?

 **Cashier:** Sir there's no need for harsh words. Here's the 5 dollars I apologize for the miscalculation.

 **Delirious:** Next time do your job right you stupid fuck!

 **Cashier:** Sir we all make mistakes. You don't need to use profanity okay?

 ***End of recording***

"Typical Delirious." Vanoss said.

The report continues. "Things got out of hand when the masked man pulled out a grenade and threw it over the counter and ran out of the building. The man was eventually caught and taken into custody."

"He literally deserves that." Lori said.

Then all of a sudden Delirious pops in from out of nowhere. "Hey guys! Did you miss me?"

Lori looked at him in shock. " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!?** "

"I killed myself and respawned here." Delirious replied.

"Delirious the police are gonna be looking for you!" Lori exclaimed.

"Lori chill yo... they'll never know I'm here. Even if the did these guys will protect me. Right?" Delirious said pointing to Vanoss and his gang.

"Delirious. You... almost killed everyone in that restaurant... **OVER A CASHIER'S ERROR!** " Mini Ladd shouted.

"Yeah! What makes you think we'll protect you? You stupid shit." Wildcat added.

Everyone then walked out of the living room. Seananners stayed behind. Delirious looks at him with sadness in his eyes. Seananners looks at him, arms crossed, shook his head in disappointment and walked out too.

Delirious was now all alone in the living room. He got down on his knees and hung his head down in shame and regret.


	7. Things Get Crazy

It was the next morning.

The Loud siblings all got out of their rooms and went downstairs for breakfast while Vanoss and the crew came out of the basement. Everyone from the gang woke up, instead of Delirious.

As a matter of fact, he wasn't there."Aw shit not again!" Vanoss exclaims. But then he sees a note.

It was from Delirious.

" _To whom it may concern, I have turned myself in to the cops just so that you would forgive me._ " He read aloud.

"I doubt it." He said. He then walks out of the basement.

Everyone was in the kitchen eating their pancakes then Vanoss walks in. " **ALRIGHT!** " He shouts.

"Wait. Where's Delirious?" Lori asks.

Vanoss hands her the note. She reads it. "Good for him. He literally did the right thing."

"Yeah but I doubt that he'd keep his word. So after breakfast, we're looking for him." Vanoss says.

Everyone but Lana groaned. "Oooohhh an adventure. I want in!" She says excitedly.

"Sure." Vanoss says. "Anyone else wanna join?"

"Nope. Goin' to bed." Wildcat says.

"I'll pass." Marcel says.

Terroriser simply shook his head but Nogla, Mini Ladd and Seananners joined.

The Loud siblings then finished their pancakes and refused Vanoss's recruitment offer.

All but Lynn, Luna, Luan and Lincoln.

"Without me, you're gonna have a hard time holding him down." Lynn says.

"Luna and I will try and knock some sense into him. And maybe throw a PUNCH line! Hahahaha! Get it?" Luan jokes.

"And I'll be the GPS of the group." Lincoln adds.

"Wait. Dudes, who's gonna drive Vanzilla?" Luna asks.

"Who said anything about driving?" Vanoss asks back.

He then opened the front door, and there was Moo Snuckel... In a private jet in the middle of the road.

"Hey guys." Moo said waving from the cockpit.

Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln and Lana's jaws dropped at the sight of a jet in front of their house.

"Bro! Are you guys **INSANE!?** " Luna screams.

She then jumps in the air **"THIS IS GONNA BE SICK! WOOOOOO!** " Luna then sprints into the jet. Everyone else then gets in the jet and Moo starts flying the plane.

Lori, Leni and Lola were at the front door with their jaws dropped. Lola then throws her tiara on the floor. "I should've joined!" She screamed.

In the sky, Vanoss pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked down for Delirious, Lana was messing about in the jet, Luna played her guitar that she brought along, Luan was helping Vanoss look for Delirious, and Lincoln was chatting with Nogla, Mini and Seananners.

"Um... so how long have you guys known Delirious?" Lincoln asks.

"For a few years." Mini said.

"Yep. And if you're gonna ask if he was always this crazy, yes." Nogla adds.

Nogla this time was wearing a paper bag over his head and holding a sniper rifle.

"Um Nogla, is it really necessary to bring a sniper rifle?" Seananners asks him. "Yeah. Because you'll never know when it could come in handy." Nogla answers.

"I see him! He's in the park!" Luan yells. Vanoss looks at the park to see Delirious in a shootout with the police.

Meanwhile on the ground, Delirious pulls out his RPG and starts firing away. " **EAT THIS, MOTHERFUCKERS!** " He shouted.

Then he fires and blasts away three cop cars. "You can't get me alive!" Delirious adds. He then laughs evily.

"How are we gonna capture him bro?" Luna asks Vanoss.

Vanoss then explains his idea. "Here's how we gonna capture him. Once Brock lines up this jet, we're all gonna jump."

Lincoln interrupts. " **WHAT!? NO WAY! THAT'S CRAZY!** "

" **LINCOLN LET HIM FINISH!** " Lana yelled.

Vanoss continues. "As I was saying, after we jump, Lana you go land in the nearest oak tree. And don't forget the big net."

Lana holds up a huge net. "Got it." She says.

"Luan, you will be with me, Luna, Mini and Seananners to zap him and hold him down." Vanoss then tosses Luan a taser.

"Lynn, you will join Lana and hide behind the tree she lands in. And Lincoln, you will set up a pit and cover it."

"Um... Okay... but why do we need to line up the jet?" Lincoln asks.

"Because Lincoln, once we bail, if lined up, this jet will come crashing down on him, killing him. And when he respawns, one of us are gonna capture him.

" _Riiiiggghhhhhtt_. I forgot that you guys respawn." Lincoln says.

"I know. It's weird." Mini Ladd says

"I know it'll take some time to process." Seananners adds.

Nogla accidentally releases his parachute and somehow got sent flying.

" **AWW FOR FUCK'S SAAAAKKKEE!** " he shouted before he crashed through the window.

He died before he even hit the ground.

Mini, Seananners and Vanoss start laughing their heads off. Even Moo who turned around and saw everything happen.

While Luna, Luan and Lincoln felt real bad for Nogla.

"Well, there goes Nogla." Vanoss bluntly said.

"Bro, why would you laugh at that?" Luna asks him.

"Yeah! That wasn't even funny!" Luan adds.

Lincoln simply shook his head.

"Okay guys! The jet's lined up! I'm jumping!" Moo shouts. He then opens the hatch and jumps.

" **ALRIGHT GUYS! IT'S SHOWTIME.** " They then all jump out and released their parachutes.

Lana lands on top of a big oak tree and Lynn follows suit and hides behind it, Lincoln landed a couple hundred feet away from the oak tree and starts preparing the pit trap, Moo lands beside Lincoln and helps him and Vanoss, Luan, Luna, Mini and Nanners were still in the sky watching the un-manned jet go down, heading straight for Delirious.

"Delirious has no fucking clue what's coming." Mini says laughing.

Delirious was laughing maniacally. " **I AM DELIRIOUS AND I WILL NOT BE CAPTURED! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!** "

He then hears a jet coming from behind and starts to worry.

"What the fuck is that?" he turns around to see an incoming jet diving towards him.

He screams and tries to run away but it was too late. The plane crashed down and crushed him, killing him instantly.

Delirious respawns right underneath the oak tree Lana was hiding in and Lana lunges into action.

Delirious sees her coming at him but she already caught him and Lynn tackles him to ground. Luna, Luan and Vanoss then land in front of them and start tasing him while Mini and Nanners help Lana and Lynn restrain him.

Lincoln and Moo then rush to the scene and help restrain him too. "So. you really think you can fool me huh?" Vanoss asks Delirious.

Delirious was getting tired from trying to wriggle free and gives up. "I really thought you would fall for that." Delirious said.

"Yeah real smooth buddy. real smooth" Vanoss says to him.

Just then, they all heard a scream a couple hundred feet away.

"It seems that some one fell into your trap buddy." Moo says to Lincoln.

"Luna, Luan and I will check it out with you two. Lynn, Lana, Mini, Nanners, watch Delirious." Lynn and Lana nod and off they went.

Luna, Luan and Vanoss rush to the pit that Lincoln and Moo made and looked into the hole.

Vanoss's eyes went wide when he saw who it was.

The man was wearing a yellow t-shirt that said "Stank" in the middle of the shirt, grey jogging pants and black kicks. But what really got Vanoss's eyes was that the man was wearing a red ski mask.

The man looks up and waves. "Hey Evan" he said.

"Ohm?"


	8. Things Get Crazier

"Yeah. It's me."

Vanoss just stared down the hole and looked at his buddy, Ohmwrecker.

"How the fuck did you get here?" He asks him.

"I heard about the glitch you guys were doing, so I tried it myself and now I'm here." Ohm says.

"I see. Is anyone else with you?" Vanoss asks.

Just then, a man wearing nothing but green Speedos, socks, flip flops and a panda hat fell off the tree.

"Anthony?" Vanoss said in shock.

"Oh. Hey Evan." Anthony (a.k.a BigJigglyPanda) said. "I was just chilling in Gmod Sandbox when suddenly my game crashed and I ended up here." He explained.

"You know these two?" Luna asks Vanoss.

Vanoss nods.

"Anthony, you're gonna need some clothes." Luan said.

"I know. But there's only so much you can find in a dumpster." Anthony said.

"Um... guys. Enough talking and get me out of here please?" Ohm said suddenly.

"I'll get a rope." Vanoss says and he go gets it.

Back to Lana, Lynn and the rest of the group, Delirious laid on the grass. Exhausted from resisting while Lynn, Lana, Lincoln, Moo, Mini and Seananners were conversing with each other.

Delirious would have escaped, but they cleaned out every single pocket he had on him and also, his net was in a cage.

Delirious tried to open his mouth but Lana shouted: "No! You can't come out!"

Vanoss soon made it to the group and asks for rope. Lana hands the rope to him. "Glad I came prepared." She says.

"Did you see who entered the hole?" Lincoln asks.

"Yeah. My bud, Ohmwrecker and Panda."

"Anthony too?" Mini asks.

"Apparently so." Vanoss said in reply.

An hour later, Vanoss gets Ohm out and they return back to Where they kept Delirious detained.

Suddenly, Nogla with a paper bag over his head, comes rushing in.

"Hey guys. Did I miss anything?" He then sees that Delirious was already captured. "Aww for fucks sake." He said gloomly.

Moo, Nanners, Mini and Vanoss start laughing. "Well maybe if you didn't open your parachute in the plane, you wouldn't have missed out." Moo told him.

"Yeah. Where did you go anyway?" Mini asks.

"Well when I respawned, I was in front of a store called Flip's Food and Fuel. And Mr. Flip handed me a free phone." Nogla explained.

"Flip's?" Lincoln asks. "That doesn't sound good." He added.

Nogla continues. "Yeah. When I examined the phone, it was just wood! That motherfucker scammed me!"

"Oh bro! That's cold." Luna says.

"You sure got that right sis. That's colder than a lizard's blood. Hahahaha. Get it?" Luan joked.

Everyone groaned at that joke. "So what did you do next?" Lincoln asks.

"Ummm.." then a flashback begins.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

After he realized that the phone was fake, Nogla buys a car, goes to the nearest car shop, and plants a car bomb.

Nogla then drives back to Flip's and Mr. Flip sees the car.

 **Flip:** _Nice car._

 **Nogla:** _Thanks man. It's for you. For giving me this phone._

 **Flip:** _WOW! Really? Why, you must be the nicest person I've ever met! Thank you!_

 **Nogla:** _You're welcome._

Nogla gives him the keys to the car and walks away and underneath the paper bag he had an evil grin on his face. Flip opens the door to go for a spin in his new ride.

But as soon as he shut the door, the car blows up.

Nogla then turns around. " **THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SCAMMING ME YOU CUNT HAIRED BASTARD!** " He shouted waving a fist in the air.

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Lynn shouted after Nogla told his story.

"Now we got two criminals on the hunt." Lincoln adds.

"It's fine. I had a paper bag on my head the whole time. They won't recognize me."

"That's true..." Luna points out.

"Ummm... I don't mean to interrupt... But, Lana, What type of steel is the cage made of?" Mini Ladd asks.

Lana turns to Mini. "100% Iron. Why?" Mini Ladd points to the busted cage. Delirious somehow, someway, escaped. "GRRR! I SHOULD HAVE PUT THE CHINISE FINGER TRAPS ON HIM!" Lana screams. Stomping the floor.

Everyone then all said in unison: "Oh no..."


	9. Delirious on the run

H2O Delirious was in the depth of the forest, running as fast as he possibly could. Even though nothing or no one was gaining on him, he still ran for his life.

"Whooo. I lost them." he said to himself.

Just then he noticed something furry sticking out of the bushes. He yelps and jumps back. But the mysterious thing in the bushes didn't move. He walks up to it, looks at it, and gasps.

It was his teddy bear!

" **TEDDY BEAR!** " He screams.

He looks around in case someone heard him, nobody was around and he picks up his teddy from out of the bush and hugs it tightly.

" **HOW DID YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!?** "

Back at the house Lori screamed at Vanoss for letting Delirious escape. "I know it sounds bad but Delirious is actually easy to find. He's dumber than you think." Vanoss reassured

"Sounds like somebody in the family." Lynn said, looking at Leni.

"What?" Leni asks.

Vanoss then looks out the window only to see smoke rising from the forest.

"You really aren't that smart, huh?" he said to himself. He then turns to his team.

"Guys. I have found him" He points out the window and Lincoln and Lynn look outside to see smoke coming from the forest.

"Well how are we gonna find him?" Lincoln asks Vanoss.

"I don't know. Follow the smoke?" He says.

"Works for me." Lynn says and off they went. Lincoln stayed behind however. "You gonna pass?" Vanoss asks.

"Yeah. I'm gonna chill here." Lincoln says

Lana who tagged along, sniffed out Delirious' camp and locates it.

Sure enough, there he was sleeping on the ground, clenching his teddy bear.

Vanoss, Lynn, and Lana stand in front of him.

"You're not that smart buddy." Delirious wakes up suddenly, looks up and gets tackled by Lynn.

Delirious comes to again only to see Vanoss, Lynn, and Lana down and out. "What the fuck?" He asks himself.

He turns around to see a red-skinned man who had spiked-up hair, one eye is an "X" and he was grinning evily.

"Cartoonz!? How did you get here?" Delirious asked.

"I saw your little trick back in Los Santos so i tried it myself." Cartoonz said.

Delirious then starts to evily grin. "Let's have some fun..." he says before chuckling sadistically.

Meanwhile back at the house, Lincoln and Wildcat were playing Tron DLC in GTA V. Lincoln in the pink bike and wildcat in green.

Lincoln just killed Wildcat and Wildcat was starting to lose his mind.

"How the **FUCK!** Does he get away? You bounce off me every time and I always die!" Lincoln laughs at his remark and says "Probably my lucky day."

" **DAMN RIGHT!** You are the luckiest fucking player in this no-skill ass bullshit game!"

He then adds "If i attend Each of these events and if I see you I'm gonna fucking strangle you with a god damn, I don't know what. But you're gonna-"

He was cut off because Lincoln bounced off Tyler, Tyler then jumps over Lincoln and hits Lincoln's line and it was game over.

Wildcat was furious! " **EVERYTIME YOU HIT ME, EVERYTIME HE HITS ME, I'M THE ONE WHO DIES!** " He screamed.

Lincoln leapt off the couch and threw a fist in the air in victory while Wildcat kept ranting.

"I hit him, bounced off, went up around and hit his fucking pink stupid breast cancer awareness line bullshit!" He says.

Luan fell to the floor, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"It's probably not your day bro." Luna said to him.

"Fuck that because this game keeps fucking me in the asshole!" Wildcat shouted.

Vanoss and his defeated team of Lynn and Lana, then walked into the house, covered in black soot.

"Cartoonz helped Delirious." Vanoss said weakly.

" **WHAT!?** " Lori screamed from upstairs.

She ran down and grabbed him by the collar. "So you're telling me, that there are now **TWO** maniacs out and about!?" Lori angrily asked.

"Calm down, Lori we'll get him." Vanoss reassured.

"You better because I don't want my Bobby Boo-boo bear's blood on his hands! And if that happens, I will personally kill you!" She said through gritted teeth.

Vanoss shuddered at that threat.

"See? I told you she was scary when she's angry!" Wildcat said.

Meanwhile in Royal Woods mall, Delirious and Cartoonz were chilling in the food court. Eating away some burgers that they ordered.

"I'm glad you took that mask off. Otherwise you would be in jail by now." Cartoonz said to a clown-faced Delirious.

"Yeah. I just hope a Loud doesn't see us." Delirious said.

Just after Delirious said that, he spots Leni.

Cartoonz knew all the Louds at this point and freaked out a bit.

Delirious reasssured him. "Chill Cartoonz. That's Leni. She's stupid as shit!" Cartoonz laughs at the comment when suddenly...

"I heard my name."

Delirious and Cartoonz jumped in fright to see her right behind Delirious.

"Hmmmm... you look kinda familiar..." Leni says.

Delirious and Cartoonz began to sweat profusely.

"Do you guys know Delirious?" Leni asks.

The duo then breathed a sigh of relief.

Delirious shoves his mask farther up the back of his hoodie. "Try the car shop. That's where I saw him go a few hours ago." Delirious said. Hopefully throwing her off.

And of course, it worked.

"Ok. Selfie!" Leni screamed out and Delirious looked at the phone in shock.

The picture was taken and a few minutes later, she went to the car shop. "That should keep her away for a good long time." Delirious said.

"Yup." Cartoonz said and they continued eating.

Back at the house, Lori was impatiently pacing around the living room.

"Where could Leni be?" She asked herself.

Then Leni came through the door. "Leni! Where have you been!?" Lori asks.

"I asked a clown if he knew Delirious and he told me that he might be at the car shop. So I went there." Leni explained.

"Wait. Clown?" Vanoss asked. "Was he wearing a blue hoodie?" He added.

"Yes! How did you know?" Leni asks him.

Vanoss, knowing that he was right in front of her and she didn't know, snapped.

" **LENI YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THAT WAS DELIRIOUS!** " Vanoss shouted.

Everyone gasped at his outburst."Vanoss chill. Leni isn't that good at recognizing people." Lincoln said.

" **I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! STUPID OR NOT, SHE WOULD'VE RECOGNIZED HIM!** Fucking dumbass motherfucker!" Vanoss ranted.

He then looked at Leni who stood there and did nothing.

Leni just stood there, then tears began to fall from her eyes, and her lips began to quiver.

The state she was in, snapped Vanoss out of it.

"Did you like, just call me what I think you called me?" Leni said with so much hurt, even Vanoss began to regret saying that.

"Leni. I was only pissed off! I didn't mean to-"

Leni then cuts him off. " **HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!?** " She shouted.

Leni then broke down and ran up to her and Lori's room. Her crying was so loud, everyone downstairs heard it.

"Wow Evan, you really hurt her." Seananners said.

Nogla adds, "she's a human being! And all human beings make mistakes Evan."

"Yeah! Sure she may have been oblivious to that but that doesn't give you the right to literally call her an idiot!" Lori said.

"Yeah bro. Harsh." Luna said.

Then the Loud siblings all went upstairs to try and calm Leni down.

Marcel then walked out too. "Bro. I may think she's really stupid, but I wouldn't be that mean." He said.

Then the rest of the gang joined the Loud siblings. Exactly how They walked out on Delirious.

"Fuck." Was all he could say.


	10. Apologies Are Made

In Lori and Leni's room, Leni was uncontrollably bawling and Lori was in the room too, trying to stop her from crying.

"Why!? Why would he be so mean!?" Leni said in her sobs.

"Leni. I'm sure he was just frustrated." Lori said. _I hope._ She thought.

Outside the room, Vanoss knocked on the door, holding a bouquet of assorted flowers with an apology letter inside.

"I hope this fucking works." He said to himself.

Lori answered the door and angrily looked at him.

"Have you come to say more insults Owl Head?" She asked him.

"No! I'm here to say sorry! See?" Vanoss said holding out the bouquet with a note that said "I'm sorry" on it.

Leni saw the bouquet and took it out of his hands.

"I'm sorry." She read out loud. She then opened the envelope and read the letter.

Luckily for Vanoss, she forgave him.

"Awwwww... I like, so totes forgive you!" Leni said before hugging Vanoss so tight, you could hear his bones cracking.

"Leni! You're squeezing me to death!" Vanoss said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Leni said. She lets go and all was well between the two.

Just then, an explosion was heard outside. " **IT'S THE APOCALYPSE, MOTHETFUCKERS! MUAHAHAHAAAA!** " A voice outside said.

A voice Vanoss knew too well.

"Delirious!" He shouted.

Vanoss and his gang ran out to see, on the road, Delirious throwing grenades at an army of police officers. Between them, a line of cars.

"Okay dude, the line is set." Cartoonz said.

"Perfect." Delirious said.

Delirious then drops a C4 on the car in front of him and runs to a safe distance. The cops see this and began to retreat.

"What's gonna happen?" Lori asked. Vanoss then realized what he was about to do.

"EVERYONE INSIDE AND TAKE COVER!" He shouted.

Everybody did as they were told. But Lori still had questions.

"What's Delirious about to do?" She asks.

Vanoss explains. "Delirious is about to do the car domino effect. Where you take a line of cars, place an explosive on one end and boom!"

Outside, Delirious activated the detonator and the car exploded. At first, the car beside it just burned.

The cops began to laugh and advance.

Just as soon as they did, the line of cars began to blow up one by one in a matter of seconds, engulfing the officers in flames.

"Whooo! Yeah bitch! No one messes with Delirious and Cartoonz!" The duo jumped up and celebrate their victory.

Inside, Lincoln looked around and noticed two of his sisters are missing!

"Guys? Where's Lana and Lynn?" Lincoln asks.

Having said that, Lana and Lynn ambushed Delirious and Cartoonz by jumping out of the burlap bags that the duo used as barriers.

"OH FUCK!" The duo screamed in unison. Lana snatched them in a big net and Lynn used all the strength she had to keep them down.

"Wow Lana, hiding in those sacks was a good idea!" Lynn said.

"You said it, sis!" Lana answers.

"Delirious why the fuck did you not even look inside the fucking sacks!?" Cartoonz asks.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DIDN'T THINK THEY'D BE IN THERE!" Delirious exclaimed.

Vanoss then walks up to the captured duo. "And once again, caught." He said to Delirious.

An officer then arrests the two of them...

Then arrests Vanoss as well!

"You're coming too, owl man!" The officer said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" Vanoss shouted.

Just then, Bobby came out of the police car with a sling on.

"Yeah! That's him!" He said

Lori saw him and ran up to him in worry.

"Bobby! Oh my gosh, what happened!?" She asks.

"That owl head freak pulled a gun out on me, called me a gringo, told me to go back to Mexico and shot me in the arm!" He explained.

Lori then turned to Vanoss.

"You racist PRICK!" Lori shouted before smacking Vanoss.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND!? AND WHY SHOOT HIM!?"

"Because he's a lazy ass Mexican who needs to see his Cockatoos?" He said.

"What?" Bobby asks in confusion.

"Come on, Carlos. You know what I'm talking about." Vanoss says.

"My name is Bobby you idiot!" Bobby says.

"Oh. Oh I thought you were SilentDroidd. You both are Mexican. Sorry." Vanoss said.

Vanoss was then put in the back with Delirious and Cartoonz and drove off to the prison that was in the outskirts of town.

"I hope he literally doesn't come back." Lori said.

"Come on Lori, even though he did that, he thought it was someone else. He shouldn't be in there." Lincoln exclaimed.

"He shot my boyfriend! There is no way i'm gonna let him back in this house." Lori said.

Then she stormed back inside and Wildcat and the rest of the gang start huddling.

"As much as I hate him, we must bust him out." Wildcat says.

"Yeah I agree." Anthony says

"Let's get him back." They all say at once.

They then begin to plan...


	11. No It's Not Another Chapter

**Okay... so looking through the reviews, Andy says: Can you make a sequel to this story?**

 **My response: Sure. In fact, I will make a story just for you. Just tell me how you want it to go, and I'll do it.**

 **Other than that... Peace.**


	12. Chapter 11: Busting Vanoss Out

In a prison in the outskirts of Royal Woods, Vanoss was chipping away at the wall in his cell, making a smiley face and just his luck, Delirious and Cartoonz's cell was right beside his.

"Yo Evan. How ya doin ol' pal?" Cartoonz asked him.

" **FOR THE FORTY FIFTH TIME, CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?** " Vanoss yelled. He was getting really annoyed because Cartoonz asked him the same question over and over and over.

"Well if you answered the first time, we wouldn't have to ask so much." Delirious said.

 ***Flashback to 4 hours ago.***

"Yo Evan how ya doin' ol pal?" Cartoonz asks

Vanoss simply drilled a hole through the wall, pulled out a gun he snuck in, applied a silencer, and shot him and Delirious.

"I'm doing great thanks for asking." Vanoss replied.

 ***End of flashback***

"Oh. So you did answer us." Delirious said.

"Why the fuck would you assasinate us?" Cartoonz asks.

"Because the two of you were singing Chandelier all fucking night!" Vanoss answered.

Meanwhile outside the prison, Nogla, Wildcat, Mini Ladd, Moo Snuckel and Marcel were planning how to bust Vanoss out.

"For the last... **FUCKING TIME NOGLA, WE'RE NOT GONNA USE STICKY BOMBS!** " Mini Ladd shouted.

"Okay then... how about this?" Nogla asks, pulling out a revolver-looking gun labelled: Remover.

Mini Ladd looks at Nogla.

"Nogla, you smart bastard." He says.

Nogla fires the remover, and the bars disappeared.

"What the?" Vanoss says.

"Hey, Evan. We're busting ya outta here." Wildcat shouted.

Delirious and Cartoonz perked up. "Yo what about us, fool?" Cartoonz asked.

"You can piss off." Marcel says.

Vanoss jumps out, and the gang is back together!

"Wait! Before we go..." Mini Ladd hovers around the cell, and spawns a Vanoss decoy, then spawns a new set of bars.

"There we go." He says. Then they walk off.

"What did you do, Evan?" Wildcat asks.

"I shot Lori's boyfriend thinking it was SilentDroidd." Vanoss says.

Everyone laughed at that. "Evan why?" Mini Ladd asks.

"What? They're both Mexican." Vanoss said in his defense.

Mini Ladd laughed even harder. "That is so racist!" He says.

They all laugh at his remark as they make it back to the Loud House.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. I know this was a short chapter, but I thought I already published this chapter. And I was also having a major writer's block. Didn't know how to continue this until Andy came along in the reviews and gave me a wicked idea! So you can thank Andy for that.**

 **Other than that, peace.**


	13. Dr Toxic and a Secret Lab

Somewhere in the dark streets of Royal Woods, a portal opened in the middle of the road. And an odd being stepped out of it.

The odd being... Was a zombie. 

The zombie wore a clear gas mask, white lab suit, and carried a reactor pack and radiation blaster. 

It was Dr. Toxic! 

Dr. Toxic just so happened to have been in front of Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet when he stepped out of the portal. So he proceeded to go in.

Inside, Lori and Bobby were having a lovely night out. 

"I love you, babe." Said Bobby.

"I love you to, Boo-Boo-Bear." Lori says back. 

Just then, Dr. Toxic kicks the door open, and blasts everyone in sight with his radiation blaster.

Everyone but Lori and Bobby.

Dr. Toxic just looked at the lovely couple. And in a quick movement (and funny enough), he took Bobby instead of Lori.

" _You... Help... Me..._ " Dr. Toxic says in a scratchy voice.

"Me!? Help you!? No way!" Bobby says. 

Dr. Toxic didn't listen to him. He just puts Bobby on his shoulders, and walked out of the buffet. 

Vanoss and the crew were walking down the street when they saw Dr. Toxic walk out of the buffet. 

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S DR. TOXIC!" Anthony screamed out. 

Unbeknownst to him and everyone else, Anthony was holding a spawn gun, and he spawned, and shot a tracker onto Dr. Toxic! 

Dr. Toxic turned and looked at Anthony. Then he pulls out a teleportation device, activates it, and vanishes! 

Lori runs out of the buffet, and sees that Vanoss was out and about! 

"What are you doing here!?" She asks, enraged. 

But Lori decided to drop it. "You know what, don't answer that. Everyone missed you anyway." 

Vanoss nods. 

Then the silence was broken from a faint beeping noise. 

"Why is this spawn gun making beeping noises?" Anthony asks.

Mini Ladd examines the gun. "ANTHONY! YOU SHOT A TRACKER ONTO HIM!" Mini Ladd exclaims. 

"I did?" Anthony asks. 

"Yeah! He looks to be in a... " 

"Room in the 5th floor of a skyscraper?" Lori asks. 

The gang were in an office building in downtown. But we're baffled that they couldn't find a secret switch that would open a passage or something.

The room was perfectly normal. Until Nogla spawned a decoy of himself, and it went right into the floor! 

"Wha!?" Nogla blurts out. 

Everyone turned to Nogla, then they heard a splash. 

"Why did I hear water?" Lori asks. 

Banks's then spawned his own decoy, and it went through the floor! 

A splash was heard a few seconds later. 

"Guys! I think Nogla found the opening!" Vanoss says. 

"Yay! I did something that helped for once!" Nogla says. 

"Well how are WE gonna get Lori's boyfriend? Only our decoys can make it!" Ohmwrecker explains. 

"Maybe Lisa can do something about that." Said Moo Snuckel. 

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"You want me to wire your decoys to game controllers so that you can save Bobby?" Lisa asks. 

"Please, Lisa! I don't wanna lose Bobby to some Zombie scientist!" Lori pleaded. 

"Ok. I'll see what I can do." Lisa says. 

**THE NEXT DAY...**

The decoys were wired, everyone everyone had a specific room. Vanoss took Lincoln's room, Ohm and Marcel took Lori and Leni's room, Anthony took the Living room, Nogla took the basement, Moo and Mini took Luna and Luan's room, Brian and Tyler took Lynn and Lucy's room. 

The decoys were in the building once again, and slipped into the watery passage. 

Down in the bottom, was a pipe. 

"Okay guys, we gotta swim towards the pipe." Vanoss instructs. 

Everyone was now swimming towards the pipe. Vanoss made it first, and teleported to another room.

He swam up and there was the secret lab. 

"Oh no!" Mini Ladd shouted.

"What!?" Moo exclaimed.

In the bottom left of the screen, everyone but Nogla was dead. 

"Seriously? I'm the only one who made it?" Vanoss asks. 

Nogla was screaming in joy. "No! I made it too!" He says. 

Vanoss climbs the ladder, and pulls out his shotgun. "I don't see you, Nogla." Vanoss says. 

"I'm climbing up the ladder!" Nogla replies. 

As soon as Nogla made it to the top, Vanoss shot him!

"Yaaayy... **AAAAAHHHAAHH! NO! NO! EVAN NO JUST NO!** " Nogla screamed in rage.

Vanoss was now laughing. Everyone was laughing too. 

" **YOU SON OF A... FUCKING... SHIT... BIT... DUCKING DICK BITCH!** " Nogla continued his rant. 

Vanoss then kills himself, and respawns in a parking lot, where everyone else was. 

"What did you do?" Anthony asked. 

"I shot him. I shot him as soon as he got up there." Vanoss explained. 

Then on the bottom of the screen, it said: "DAITHI DE NOGLA left." 

"He left!" Mini Ladd exclaims. 

"I figured we all do it again, so I shot him." Vanoss adds. 

**1 HOUR LATER...**

Everyone made it in the second try. 

Nogla however was having problems. 

"Oh come on you fffffffucking dick... **COME OOOOOONNN!** " Nogla shouted.

His character wasn't swimming properly. 

" **COME ON AND SWIM THIS FUUUUCCKK!** " Nogla screamed.

Everyone (even the Loud kids at home) were laughing. " **SWIIIMMM! WHY ARE YOU FUCKIN' PADDLIN'!?** " 

" **I... AAAAAAHH!** " Nogla shrieked. 

"Fucking swim... Fucking swim..." Nogla says. 

" **FUCKING SWIM I SAY!** " It wasn't long until Nogla's character died. 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! FUCK THIIIIISSSS!** " Nogla screamed.

And with that, he left. Again. 

He eventually made it in the third try and they investigate. 


	14. A New Member To The Gang

**Before we get to the chapter, I just wanna say thank you for showing the love for this story, and 2, pestering me to continue is NOT gonna make me work faster. So please stop saying "Please continue" I WILL continue don't worry about it. I work on my own pace.**

 **Other than that, let's get with the chapter.**

* * *

"Found any secret switches?"

Vanoss and the crew were searching everywhere because it was deserted.

"Nothing." Mini says.

Seananners finds a note, and reads it out loud.

"To whom it may concern, if you are reading this note, that means I knew you were coming because of the bunch of decoys I found in the water. I'm in a new location, and you will never get me. Signed, Dr. Toxic."

"Man, he has good cursive handwriting." Seananners added.

Seananners then sees a post script. "Oh. And P.S, run." He read.

Just then, a mist began to form in the room.

"OH SHIT IT'S THE MIST!" Screamed Seananners.

Suddenly, a small, alien-like, creature jumped onto Wildcat's face. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! GET IT OFF!" He shouted.

Seananners shot the alien, but that wasn't all.

Zombies began to appear too.

"OH FUCK!" Vanoss said.

"We gotta run, boys!" Mini said.

Without any arguments or hesitation, they all ran out of the room, looking for a way out...

Only to be met with a dead end.

"We're soooo fucked..." Marcel said.

Vanoss then pulls out a Panzershreck rocket launcher. "PANZERSHRECK!" He shouted, firing at the mist.

 ***KA-BOOM!***

And the mist clears, and all the aliens and zombies were destroyed.

And a small portal appeared.

Without hesitation, they all went in. They'd rather be anywhere but in the room.

The portal lead to a parking lot, and that meant they were out.

Back at the house, they disconnected the decoys to their consoles, and took off the headphones.

Lori, sees this and asks Vanoss. "Is Bobby there? Did you save him?"

"Unfortunately, Dr. Toxic knew we were coming, and he abandoned the place." He explained.

Lori was now worrying. "Nooooo... Bobby..." She said.

Mini Ladd looked out the window. "I think I know where he is." He said, pointing outside.

What he was pointing at, was a steep incline, made of metal, and at the top, was some buses, dump trucks, gas tankers, and pipes.

Vanoss gets his binoculars, and looks at the top, sure enough, there was Dr. Toxic, with Bobby, now tied up.

"I see Bobby!" Vanoss shouts.

Lori shoves him away, and grabs the binoculars. "Where!?" She asks.

She looked at the top, and sure enough, she saw him.

"BOBBY! Oh my gosh, we literally need to save him!" Lori exclaimed.

Anthony then steps up. "Um... Out of all of us here, only me, Mini, and Marcel have experience with that incline." He said.

It was true. It was only Anthony, Mini Ladd, and Marcel out of everybody who knew what that was.

The other person being Scotty. (a.k.a: Fourzer0seven), but he wasn't there.

 ***CRASH***

A loud crash was heard outside, and everyone ran outside to see...

A car, upside down, on the middle of the road.

Then a guy, wearing a Woody costume popped out.

"Sup guys." The man said.

Vanoss and the gang knew exactly who it was and the all said in unison:

"Scotty?"


	15. Scotty and Attempt 1

"Hey guys."

Scotty (a.k.a Fourzer0seven) has just joined the party.

"I'm assuming you tried the glitch?" Vanoss asks.

"No, I was trying to get away from the cops, and I went off a cliff, into a hidden portal."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're here. We were just talking about you." Lincoln said.

Scotty looks at Vanoss. "You were?"

"Yeah, Dr. Toxic kidnapped Lori's boyfriend, and he's at the top of that steep incline." Vanoss says, pointing to the steep slope.

"If you're implying that I should do it because of a girls' significant other, I'll do it." Scotty said.

Lori hugs him super tightly. "OH THANK YOU!" She screamed.

 ***CRACK!***

Lori hugged him so tight, he died.

Scotty respawned, and Lori gave him an apologetic look.

 **A Couple Minutes Later...**

Scotty, Anthony, Mini, and Marcel were now scaling the incline.

Dr. Toxic sees this through his telescope, spawned a zombie army just in case one or some of them make it, shoots the floating items with his sniper rifle, and the junk avalanche begins.

"LOOK OUT FOR THE INCOMING SHIT!" Marcel shouted.

Unfortunately, Anthony got struck by a rolling RV. "AAAAHHHH SCOTTY REMEMBER ME!" Were his last words.

"Anthony got clotheslined!" Marcel said, laughing.

Sadly, he didn't see a flying gasoline tank. He was killed instantly.

It was now up to Mini.

Mini dodged all the objects, and made it to the top.

Only to be sniped by a zombie.

" **OH MY GOD! THERE IS A FUCKING ARMY UP THERE!** " Mini said once he respawned.

Wildcat then pulls spawns a wired decoy of himself, equipped with a jet-pack. "I got this." He said.

"Good idea, getting him from behind." Mini said

 **A Couple Minutes Later...**

Dr. Toxic and his Zombie Army were patrolling the incline, Wildcat's decoy made it to the top, snuck up behind Dr. Toxic, pulled out a small axe, and slices him on the head.

But Dr. Toxic didn't die!

Dr. Toxic pulled out a small axe, and swung at Wildcat.

Wildcat then swung too.

" **CUT HIIIMM! CUT HIIIMM! CUT HIIIIIIIIIMMMM!** " Wildcat screamed.

Dr. Toxic sliced him in the chest, and Wildcat's decoy died.

" **WHAT THE FUCK!? I WAS RIGHT BEHIND HIM! I STABBED HIM, IN THE HEAD! FROM RIGHT BEHIND! IT DOES NOTHING! IT DOES NOTHING! NO DAMAGE!** " Wildcat screamed.

"Dr. Toxic has something on! He has some hack on!" Marcel said.

"How... How do I go right behind his head, axe him, and then he lives. And then he axed me in the front and I die it's so dumb!" Wildcat ranted.

Everyone laughed at his complaining, and went back to the drawing board.


	16. Take 2 and the end of Dr Toxic

**Hey guys. First off, I have other fics being worked on so please give the same attention as you are with this story please because it makes me think that all but one story is pure ass shit, and I get disappointed in myself. And second, I will continue the story. Patience is a virtue.**

 **And with that, let's go.**

* * *

After Wildcat's failed attempt at killing Dr. Toxic, Lori and Marcel took a shot at the incline.

It took a while, but they made it to the top. they chose the tank and aimed right at the zombie.

Dr. Toxic's zombie army then began shooting away at the tank.

Marcel however, was having trouble. He didn't know how to fire.

"MARCEL! FIRE ALREADY!" Lori shouted.

"How do you shoot?" He asked. But the second he asked, he fired. and the entire Zombie Army was obliterated.

"Oh there you go." Marcel said.

Everybody laughed. "I think you got it figured out." Anthony said laughing.

"How do you shoot, PAH!" Mini Said.

Lori and Marcel then go to the platform was on.

But when they got there, the smoke cleared, and was nowhere to be seen.

"That is literally making me mad!" Lori said.

Dr. Toxic from behind, then threw Marcel off the platform, to his doom.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKK!" Marcel shouted before going splat.

Dr. Toxic then grabs Lori, and puts her with Bobby in the helicopter, entered the cockpit, and flew away.

"Guys! They got Lori!" Lincoln shouted, looking through a telescope.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Said Seananners.

Marcel respawns, and off to the top they went.

Logs were now rolling down the incline and Anthony was having trouble getting over them.

"HURDLE IT, ANOTHONY!" Marcel shouted.

Meanwhile in the house, The loud siblings were watching them on the screen, cheering them on.

"Dudes! I hope they can save them." Said Luna.

Back to the incline, Anthony was still having trouble, and then a bus came in and decapitated him.

In a split second, an 18 wheeler came in, and wiped out everyone.

"FUUUUUUUUCCCCKKK!" They all said in unison.

They all respawned in front of the Loud House, and everyone ran out.

"Did you save them?" Lynn asked.

"No." Moo said bluntly.

They all then saw the helicopter fly away.

Suddenly, Anthony pulled out a sniper rifle. "He hasn't won, and he never will!"

Anthony then quickscoped...

And shot Dr. Toxic in the HEAD!

Everybody cheered.

"OH MY GOD HE FUCKING SHOT HIM!" Mini exclaimed.

"GET FUCKED! GET FUCKED SON!" Shouted Anthony, laughing evily.

Dr. Toxic's dead body fell from the cockpit, and down to the ground.

About a hundred feet until impact, a black hole opened in the middle of the road, and Dr, Toxic fell straight in, and closed.

"Looks like that's it for him." Vanoss said.

Lincoln then shouted. "WAIT! THE HELICOPTER!"

 ***BOOM!***

Just a second after he said it, the Helicopter crash landed, and exploded.

"Oh fuck." Scotty said.

The siblings then began to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Vanoss said.

"I don't think so, son!" Said a voice.

Everyone looked up, and saw something that changed the emotion of sadness and sorrow, to happiness and victory.

It was Cartoonz and Delirious!

Delirious was holding Bobby, and Cartoonz was holding Lori, parachuting down to ground.

"You're welcome!" said Delirious.

They then parachuted safely to the ground.

It was the end of Dr. Toxic.


	17. Back Home now

"Cartoonz! Delirious!" Vanoss shouted.

Cartoonz and Delirious landed on the floor, and Lori and Bobby were now safe.

"How did you escape?" Mini Ladd asked.

"Ummm..." Cartoonz said.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Cartoonz and Delirious spawned decoys of themselves.

"Okay dude, fire it!" Delirious said.

Cartoonz starts up the teleporting gun, and off they went.

But they were now out of their cells, still inside the prison, with guards surrounding them.

"Shit." Delirious said.

"I got this." Cartoonz said, pulling out a grenade.

Cartoonz drops the grenade, and they teleport again.

This time, they were outside the prison, and the jail blew up.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"And you know the rest." Cartoonz said.

Lori then glared at the two.

"OH COME ON! WE SAVED YOU DAMMIT!" Delirious exclaimed.

But her expression changed to one of happiness. She hugged the two, and shedded a tear.

"Thank you." She said.

Suddenly, a portal appeared, and in the other end, Los Santos.

"Well boys, it looks like our way home is here!" Marcel said.

Suddenly, The Loud siblings began to cry.

Lana hugs Vanoss's leg. "We'll miss you!" She said sobbing.

Seeing this, Vanoss cried too.

"Without you guys, Royal Woods would've been Zombie Woods." Lincoln said.

Then they all had a group hug.

"Guys, we should leave before our portal vanishes." Seananners said.

Then, they walk through the portal, and they were gone.

Back in Los Santos, the gang spawned in the middle of the road.

"So now what?" Marcel asked.

"Blow up shit?" Vanoss asked.

"Couldn't agree more." Mini replied.

And that's exactly what they did.

 **THE END.**

 **Well that's it guys. I hope- no, I'm not saying that "I hope you enjoyed" B.S, I know you enjoyed because that's the only story by me you read. (Still pretty mad about it.) So with that, as much as I want to continue, I'm bringing this series to a halt for now. I'm sorry. But I will come back with a part 2 when my other stuff gets the same appreciation as this fic.**

 **I know that seems selfish and much of a big asshole out of me, but I will make it up to you I promise.**

 **Goodbye, and Goodnight.**


End file.
